NCIS Season 6
NCIS Season 6 premiered on September 23, 2008. The new NCIS Director Leon Vance (played by Rocky Carroll) became a regular cast character and Agent Gibbs' new team members were introduced: NCIS Agents Michelle Lee from Legal, Daniel Keating from Cybercrime, and Special Agent Brent Langer from the FBI. Langer is killed in the first episode of the season. After the end of the second episode, McGee, Ziva, and Tony return to the team, while Lee and Keating are transferred back to Legal and Cybercrime, respectively. It was aired at 8:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time (EST) in the United States. It premiered on September 23, 2008 and ended on May 19, 2009. This season also introduced the characters for the first ever NCIS spin-off series, NCIS: Los Angeles who appeared in Legend Part 1 (episode) and Legend Part 2 (episode). Cast Series Regulars ::::::Season Six Cast ''' Cast Notes Rocky Carroll's character of Leon Vance was introduced in the fifth season episode entitled Internal Affairs (episode). The conclusion to the fifth season finale, Judgment Day Part 2 (episode) marked the debut of Rocky Carroll as the new Director of NCIS, Leon Vance. With the sixth season premiere episode, Last Man Standing (episode), Rocky Carroll's name was added as a series regular and he was also added to the opening credits, even being given the credit "With", a credit he continues to hold to this day. Episodes Trivia *This is also the first season to have Rocky Carroll (Leon Vance) on the DVD cover. Description *The Region 2 DVD version* '''NCIS: The Sixth Season finds the highly skilled NCIS team still under the able command of Special Agent Jethro Gibbs (Mark Harmon, an uncompromising leader who will see justice done- even if it means bending the rules. This season, Gibbs welcomes new members to the unit while directing the veteran agents in their dangerous investigations outside the chain of Naval and Marine command. Co-starring Michael Weatherly, Pauley Perette, David McCallum, Sean Murray, Cote de Pablo and Rocky Carroll, this 6-disc set includes all 25 action-packed Season 6 episodes along with high-caliber behind-the-scenes special features. Special Features *Bodies of Work- Brian Dietzen (Jimmy Palmer) meets people with WM Creations, the company responsible for creating the many "bodies" seen during various NCIS episodes. *Fear: A DVD Exclusive- Pauley Perette discovers her new song, "Fear" which was recorded for NCIS before she performs an acoustic version of the song. *Starting with a Bang- The NCIS cast and crew discuss the Season Six opening episode, "Last Man Standing" and how it was carried on in the episodes, "Cloak" and "Dagger". *Horsin' Around- A feature on the Season 6 episode, "South by Southwest", getting a behind-the-scenes glimpse of various scenes from the episode. *Season Six: Cruising Along- The NCIS cast and crew reflect on the major events that took place during NCIS Season 6. *Six Degrees of Conversation- The NCIS cast along with Kevin Frazier, a presenter from Entertainment Tonight talk about NCIS Season 6. *Cast and Crew Commentaries on Selected Episodes (Region 1 only): Commentary on "Broken Bird" with David McCallum & James Whitmore, Jr., Commentary on "Bounce" with Michael Weatherly and Commentary on "Toxic" with Pauley Perrette & Sean Murray. Category:NCIS Seasons